101 Oneshots
by Like a Ninja
Summary: Max used to have so many reasons running through her head about why she and Fang weren't meant for each other. She thought of them at random places and at random times. Whenever or wherever, Fang had an answer. Based off of NeonSyzygy's 101 Reasons. DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

**— The Girl Who Fakes Her Smiles —**

* * *

**Sorry that I'm reposting this D: I know you guys want new chapters instead of these merely edited ones... But I'm starting high school in a week, so I'm going to take a bit longer with updates... Eh.**

* * *

**Summary: Max used to have so many reasons running through her head about why she and Fang weren't meant for each other. She thought of them at random places and at random times. Whenever or wherever, Fang had an answer. Based off of _NeonSyzygy_'s _101 Reasons_.**

* * *

_-x 101 Oneshots x-_

* * *

**Prologue**

Fang sat next to me on the hard, cave floor. Our legs hung off the ledge, dangling fifteen feet above a dark forest. The night sky was lit up by the ethereal, crescent moon and a sprinkling of stars. The rest of the Flock and Fang's Flock were curled up into each other behind us, already passed out from our previous activities of extreme, mutant tag and tug-of-war.

We were silent, not wanting to wake up the others. The quiet wasn't awkward. With the lack of speech Fang seems to output, he had, instead, mastered the art of making periods of silence, comfortable.

All of a sudden, Fang put his large, calloused hand over my equally tough, yet smaller one, which was laying palm-first on the ground, and entwined our fingers. He moved a little closer to me, and linked our ankles together into a romantic-like position— making the formerly comfortable silence, extremely uncomfortable in the time period of a few seconds.

I gave him a look of shock which contained wide eyes and a jaw that was hanging loose. My body stiffened in panic, muscles coiling tightly under my skin. He raised an eyebrow as if questioning my surprise. I didn't respond in words, but in actions. I swiftly untangled our fingers, unhooked our ankles, and scooted a few inches away, causing a small cloud of dust to arise.

He rolled his dark eyes at me. "What now? I thought we got through this," he asked in a low voice, a small hint of annoyance flickered across his face.

I sputtered and blinked quickly as my mind drew a blank, "What do you mean? Went through what?"

"This!" he exclaimed in a soft voice, gesturing to the space between our bodies. "I thought we went over you running away from us. I thought we were going to try this out again and do it right," he said exasperatedly, tugging at the ends of his hair in frustration.

Flinching, I glanced at our peacefully sleeping Flocks.

"But it's so difficult," I whispered in a pained voice. "There are so many reasons for why you and I aren't meant for each other." I looked away and instead stared at my hands which were wringing themselves in guilt.

"Hey," Fang said, putting his hand under my chin, forcing me to look into his determined, dark eyes. "No matter what you come up with, I'm sure I'll have an answer."

* * *

**Most of the oneshots are going to be short, so whenever I update, I'll ****_probably_**** (not guaranteed) update like 2 or 3 oneshots at a time. Unless I feel lazy... Which is most of the time... **

**There are going to be 101 chapters, not including this prologue. I just wanted to do this, since after reading _101 Reasons by NeonSyzygy_, I wanted to make up little scenes where Max thinks up a reason, cuz she obviously can't think of all of them at one time. 'N yeah.**

**The reasons occur at random places. Maybe they're at Dr. M's place. Maybe they're at school. Maybe in a hot air balloon. Maybe hiding under a blimp. And whether Fang's flock or the regular flock are there, will vary.**

**I'd appreciate it if people review~**

**Btw, once again, I give credit for all the reasons to _NeonSyzygy_. Read her fanfic please! It's awesome-tastical!**

* * *

**— The Girl Who Fakes Her Smiles —**


	2. Leader

**— The Girl Who Fakes Her Smiles—**

* * *

**I was planning on updating this earlier, but I never had a chance to. D: Sorry! But thanksies for the reviews~ Btw, yes. I do have permission. I merely switched the story over to a new account, but the permission should follow... Just in case, I asked again xD**

* * *

**Summary: Max used to have so many reasons running through her head about why she and Fang weren't meant for each other. She thought of them at random places and at random times. Whenever or wherever, Fang had an answer. Based off of _NeonSyzygy_'s _101_ _Reasons_.**

* * *

_-x 101 Oneshots x-_

* * *

**Reason 1 - Leader**

The fire running on hastily scavenged twigs and leaves, burned heartily, casting playful shadows on the bodies of the flock members whom were surrounding it and the circle of pine trees that were behind them. The night air was slightly windy although that didn't discourage the bright flames, only causing a few embers to spark. It was a nice, peaceful evening in the woods of a state who's name you don't need to know.

The flock was casually mingling amongst themselves with the occasional, friendly (or not-so-friendly) scuffle breaking out. They didn't mind the absences of two members whom were quietly conversing with each other— only a small distance away from the group— while keeping out a watchful eye.

"Because this isn't a democracy, it's a Maxocracy," Max stated firmly after vetoing another one of Fang's attempts at getting her to be his girlfriend.

Fang snorted and shook his head, causing a few black locks to fall into his equally dark eyes. "I believe you've replied with that answer before in the past. Is Maxie losing her touch?" he teased, raising his eyebrows slightly.

She sighed softly, ignoring his antics. "It just wouldn't work out," Max said, lowering her gaze to the forest floor, staring at it forlornly. "I can't put us before the rest of them without thinking about the consequences."

"Oh, really? What are the consequences? Give me a reason. Remember you said you had a bunch? What's one now? Didn't I also say that I had an answer?" Fang challenged in a determined voice.

Max paused thoughtfully, biting on her bottom lip, before replying, "I lead the flock. It would just be something else to worry about." She then pushed his soft hair away from his eyes, and said, "You need a haircut," before he could respond to her earlier statement.

Fang— all thoughts of answering her reason being momentarily blown away— grabbed her hand and pressed the back of it against his lips. He murmured against her skin in a husky voice, "All I need is- "

"Marshmallows!"

"—marshmallows," Fang finished.

Then the two blinked at each other, completely caught off guard (which was a huge feat).

"We want marshmallows! We want marshmallows!" chanted the flock after hearing Iggy's outcry for the squishy, sugary puff from a diabetic's nightmare.

Max raised an eyebrow at Fang with an entertained smile on her lips. She withdrew her hand, which felt strangely warm (Could hands blush?), and pointed to the flock.

"You're the one who conjures up marshmallows in the middle of nowhere," Max said in an amused voice, bringing up the random memory.

In response, the side of Fang's mouth quirked up into his famous half-smile that drove Max crazy. He then silently walked to the eagerly awaiting flock. Picking up his dark backpack, he mutely took out a super-sized bag of marshmallows. The flock whooped and converged onto the bag while Max just watched the scene incredulously since she was kidding earlier.

Iggy picked up a twig from the floor, stabbed a marshmallow onto the tip with amazing accuracy and speed, and placed it in the fire. Though, it was a little too deep into the blaze and went up in flames before disintegrating into ash. The flock laughed as he pouted and got another one.

Max still had a bewildered look on her face by the time Fang came back to her side.

"I can take care of myself most of the time, and I've always watched your back," he said seriously as he stood in front of Max. He then pointed to the kids that were gorging themselves on cooked marshmallows while giggling like fiends, also known as the flock.

"Exhibit A on watching your back. If I didn't have any marshmallows, they would have flown to the nearest convenience store. But then they'd realize they didn't have any money, and, you know, would probably have ransacked the town and terrorized its people until they got some. So I definitely covered your back on this."

"Whatever, Fang. Did you eat any of the marshmallows? You're talking an awful lot, and I'm assuming it's sugar-induced."

"... You're lucky I'm in love with you."

* * *

**— The Girl Who Fakes Her Smiles—**


	3. Cookies

**— The Girl Who Fakes Her Smiles —**

* * *

**Well... I'm starting my first year of high school tomorrow... **

**So I won't be updating that quickly after I post my already written chapters. BUT. I'll be writing as much as I can today, so I can make up for my lack of writing in the future :D**

* * *

**Summary: Max used to have so many reasons running through her head about why she and Fang weren't meant for each other. She thought of them at random places and at random times. Whenever or wherever, Fang had an answer. Based off of _NeonSyzygy_'s _101_ _Reasons_.**

* * *

_-x 101 Oneshots x-_

* * *

**Reason 2 - Cookies**

Once upon a time, there was a girl— Scratch that.

Once upon a time, there was a female, mutant bird kid. She was a stubborn one. It was either her way or no way (A.K.A. the dead way in the flock's minds), yet she knew how to give a little to maintain peace (and in order to make it seem like it wasn't a dictatorship). She was tough from her past, life-threatening experiences, but she had a soft heart underneath her wiry muscles and all her sarcastic remarks and death glares. She was also very beautiful with her light-brown hair, streaked with natural, blonde highlights and big, chocolate brown eyes. Her wings were just as dazzling.

But.

Keep your hands off because she's mine.

Who am I to say that?

I'm Fang. Her right-wing man, best friend, and (possibly in the future) her lover. We've been through thick and thin, always covering each other's backs (with the exception of a few separations. In my defense, she started it.) in bad situations. I'm second in command of our merry band of mutant bird kids (also known as the Flock) while she was the leader.

The girl I've been talking about is the one and only, Maximum Ride. Also known as 'The Girl of My Dreams' (ignore how cheesy that was).

I've been in love with Max since, well, forever. Max, being Max, just never noticed. She now knows how I feel, but says that she doesn't think of me as anything other than a sibling.

Denial.

She's been running from me (figuratively and literally) ever since she realized my true feelings about her, but now she's trying to get me to back off with reasons of why we can't be together. Nevertheless, I responded by telling her that I would have an answer. And I will. I will answer every one of her reasons until she accepts that we belong together.

By the way, this is so not a diary.

Now that we have that covered, I'll tell you about where and when she came up with her second reason. That's right. I'm not writing the first reason in you. Why? Because I can. I can to not. Just never mind.

_It was just a regular day in November. As always, Max was complaining about the cold weather. She thought if we lived in land-locked Arizona with Dr. M and Ella, it would be hot year-round. Oh, Max. What will we do with you? (Well, I know what I'd like to do with you… But we're getting off topic.)_

_The flock, Dr. M, and Ella had decided to go ice-skating at an indoor rink (it's cold, but it's not_ that_ cold)_. _They asked us to join them, but we said no. Actually, I just shook my head while Max declined with a "Why would anyone want to play on a giant hunk of flat ice?"_

_That, everyone, was the eloquent girl I fell in love with. Aren't I blessed?_

_As everyone filed out the door, looking like colorful marshmallows (Oh, good times…), Dr. M paused to say something to us before closing the door._

_"Max. Fang." We looked up at her from our lazing on the couch._

_"I left the recipe for the cookies you guys like, on the fridge. You can make them if you want. All the ingredients are there, just look for them," she told us before quickly shutting the door closed, so no more gusts of cold air would come in._

_As soon as the last word came out of Dr. M's mouth, Max hopped to her feet, eyes twinkling. She looked at me with a large, excited grin. I raised an eyebrow at her, putting my feet on the wooden coffee table._

_"Well?" she said, a hint of impatience in her voice. She stared me down, fingers twitching eagerly._

_I sighed, reading her look. "You want to make cookies, don't you?" I groaned wearily. Who knows what's going to happen with Max in the kitchen._

_She nodded enthusiastically, too happy for words. Instead, she grabbed my hand and yanked me off the couch with strength only a mutant bird kid could have. While dragging me into the clean kitchen, she was skipping happily._

_Then I noticed that she was holding onto my hand. Well. I guess that's a start, aye?_

_Abruptly, she dropped my hand (-sigh-) and tore off the lone piece of paper that was attached to the fridge. I sighed aloud this time and collapsed onto a stool, dropping my head on the granite counter as she read the recipe._

_"Seems simple enough," she muttered, staring intently at the paper with narrowed eyes._

_"When it comes to cooking, nothing is simple for you, my dear Maximum," I drawled lazily. While resting the side of my face on the counter, I watched her speed around the cabinets, taking out the necessary ingredients._

_She must be really into this if she ignored my jab just like that._

_When she had laid out all the ingredients onto the same counter that my face was resting on, she placed her hands on her hips and had a proud look on her face. Poor, Max. It hasn't yet set into her mind that she doesn't know the first thing about baking._

_In three, two, one..._

_Then a blank look went into her eyes. There we go. You finally see the hopelessness of this situation._

_I shook my head and stood up. What I do for love…_

_After grabbing the recipe and skimming over the directions, I picked up the flour package and a bowl. "Get the measuring cup, will you?" I tossed over my shoulder as I headed to the sink. If it gets messy, at least it'll end up in there instead of on the floor._

_"Sure," she replied, snapping out of her daze._

_And so we started baking._

_Just don't tell Iggy. He doesn't need anything else to hold over my head. Then again, this journal (I'm only saying that because repeating 'record of feelings and past events' is too long and annoying) would be even worse blackmail._

* * *

_"All right," I stated, wiping my flour-covered hands onto my black jeans. Who needs napkins? "We're done. You preheated the oven right?"_

_Max's panicked look said it all._

_I rolled my eyes, picked up the bowl of batter into my hands, and strolled over to the oven. Though, my vision lacked to show me the small, dark blur that would lead to my demise. Or fall. _

_Even my special, bird kid reflexes couldn't have saved me from taking a face-first nose-dive into the cookie batter as my legs faltered and my elbows smashed into the stovetop while my face jerked forward into the bowl._

_There was complete silence behind me as I lifted my face. Feeling like a blood-thirsty zombie that was slowly lifting itself from a grave, I was ready to kill whatever was the cause of my downfall._

_That cause happened to be a black scottie named Total._

_My eyes were swirling with cold malice as I slowly stepped towards the trembling dog, slowly wiping the cookie dough from my eyes._

_"I only wanted to see if I could get some leftovers," Total whimpered, ears folded back in fear. Wrong timing, dog. Wrong. Timing._

_I was just about to grab the shaking pup and throttle him when I heard Max break out into hysteric laughter. I whipped around to see her form, bent in half, slapping her knee. My eyes narrowed, forgetting all about Total, giving him a chance to scamper off with his tail between his back legs._

_"This is the only chance I'll get to see you wear white, isn't it?" she gasped and pointed out the big splatters of cookie dough on my otherwise black shirt._

_An evil grin slid onto my lips. "I think Maxie wants a hug," I cooed, reaching out to her with my arms spread out._

_"I don't think so, Cookie Batter Monster," she snapped, gaining back her composure._

_She backed up as I came closer. I matched every step she took backward with a foot forward. This continued until her back met the counter. I closed the small gap between us until she was trapped, my arms on either side of her to make sure she didn't escape. _

_"Want to taste the cookie batter?" I murmured, putting my face only a few inches in front of hers, close enough to inhale her intoxicating scent of strawberries. She stared at me with wide eyes. I love how nervous she gets whenever we're in very close proximity (then again, I was currently fighting my own light-headedness)._

_"N-no," she stuttered, staring at my lips while involuntarily licking her own. Like I said earlier. De-nial._

_A faint smirk was on my mouth right before they pressed themselves to hers to make something very sweet._

* * *

_After our cookie-filled makeout session and putting what was left of the batter into the oven, we sat on the no-longer-sparkling tiled floor, leaning against the lower cabinets._

_"You know," she said, absently drawing continuous circles on the the ground with her index finger, "I'll always be making cookies."_

_The way she said it, meant that it was the second reason she came up with. __I gave her a full-out grin, causing her to blink in shock._

_"They're the only thing you can cook, so I don't mind."_

Yeah.

Cookies _and_ a makeout session with the hottest bird-girl out there.

I'm a lucky guy.

Fly on,

Fang

* * *

**S1lv3r3agl3: Hehe. Marshmallows... But no. I haven't... It's depressing. My parents won't let me buy it, and I refuse to take it from the library because it MUST. BE. MINE. :D  
**

**Twinni: Impotent.. That'll never get old xD I think Fangirls turn to mush whenever the world Fang is even involved rofl Naww. Being called awesome never gets old ;D Every sentence? That's a bit of a over exaggeration D: I'm pretty sure that my ending for Mood Ring was weak.. LOL I hope I'll be able to amaze my english teacher tomorrow... Thanks twinni :3**

* * *

**— The Girl Who Fakes Her Smiles—**


	4. Nudge

**— The Girl Who Fakes Her Smiles —**

* * *

**Ba dum. Ba dum. Ba dum ba dum ba dum ba dum ba duuuuuum. Babaadaba dum. Pink Panther theme song ftw! :D And thanksies for the reviews ^^**

* * *

**Summary: Max used to have so many reasons running through her head about why she and Fang weren't meant for each other. She thought of them at random places and at random times. Whenever or wherever, Fang had an answer. Based off of _NeonSyzygy_'s _101_ _Reasons_.**

* * *

_-x 101 Oneshots x-_

* * *

**Reason 3 - Nudge**

I hate the mall. I hate it with a burning passion. I hate it so much that it made my top five in Max's List of Things She Hates, right behind the School. I hate it so much that it's in front of school, you know, the regular kind where kids _don't_ get experimented on in harsh conditions.

Why am I currently ranting about the mall?

Use your brain, smart ones. I'm _in_ a mall. Or should I say, I'm being brutally tortured.

Why am I here you may ask?

One word.

Nudge.

That girl will be the painful death of me.

I sighed wearily as I watched Nudge pose in front of a mirror, twirling around to see all the different angles. While so, she was rambling about how 'Super cute!' it was on her. Her eyes were lit up, and her big smile was blinding. She was filled with energy as she zipped in and out of the dressing rooms. I sighed again, lazily lounging on the modern-looking, lime green armchair. As long as she's happy…

Where's Fang? I thought absently while tapping my fingers and hoping for something to attack us, so I could get out of shopping.

Yes. I _was _that desperate.

"Oh my gosh! Max! You just HAVE to try this on! It'd look awesome on you!" I jumped as I heard Nudge squeal behind me. How did she get there? I'm _the _Maximum Ride. _Nobody_ sneaks up on me, nevertheless _Nudge_. (Well, I guess Fang can sneak up on me, but that can still be up for discussion.)

I turned my head around since my body unwilling to do so. My left eye started twitching as I stared at the _thing _Nudge was holding.

"Well?" she pressed, shaking the item impatiently. "Do you like it?"

I opened my mouth to reply with a dry 'No' when she suddenly grabbed my arm and quickly dragged me away. She threw me into a dressing room and put her weight against the door while chucking the _thing_ over the stall door. Something is definitely wrong. Maximum Ride does _not_ get man-handled by 13 year old girls. This is just not my day.

"Sorry," Nudge apologized through the plastic stall door. "I just knew you would say no, so I thought using force would work."

"It's alright," I said to her through clenched teeth, attempting to sound civil, but it came out more like a strained hiss. "But couldn't you have at least found something that shows a little less skin than a _cocktail dress_?" I complained, wincing at the glittery and stretchiness of it.

"Sorry, but you're not getting out of there unless you're wearing the dress," she chirped happily, satisfied with her work.

Flinching again, I defeatedly turned back to the soft, black fabric in my hands. I took a deep breath and started putting _it _on.

* * *

"I look like a hooker."

"I doubt it."

"Fine then. A prostitute."

"Max," she sputtered in exasperation, most likely rolling her eyes. "Just come out already."

"No," I stated resolutely. Scowling, I looked at myself in the mirror again.

The dress was tight, like I thought, clinging to my curves and showing them off a bit more than what I was comfortable with. It had thick straps, though, my light brown hair with blonde streaks was hanging down my shoulders, covering most of them. The neckline was dangerously deep, showing a bit of cleavage. While it was tight around the top, it was loose around my hips and ending mid-thigh. The hem of the dress was decorated lightly with small, silver beads.

I admit, I was stretching it a bit by saying I looked like a hooker, but I feel like I'm showing a bit too much skin. Though, it was pretty. Nudge has good taste. If only she could find me something less revealing.

"Come on!" Nudge hollered while pounding on the door and rattling it with her mutant bird kid strength.

"Fine, fine!" I grumbled compliantly, only because we didn't need a broken stall door on our tab.

Self-consciously, I stepped out of the dressed room. My head was tilted to the floor, hair curtaining my scowling face and hiding it from view. While tugging down the edge of the dress, I looked up to see Nudge with her mouth gaping open.

"I told you I looked like a slut," I muttered, crossing my legs self-consciously.

"You do NOT look like a slut!" she exclaimed, brown eyes wide with excitement. "You look freaking amazing! We have get that dress!" Nudge squealed, clapping her hands enthusiastically.

Groaning, I nodded wearily, not wanting her to shove me against the wall with a high-heeled shoe to my neck as her next move.

"Okay! I'm going to go look for some more stuff for you to try on! Stay. There," she commanded, pointing at me menacingly. Well, as menacing as a hyper 14 year old who can barely keep a smile off her face, can get.

Whipping around, I hurried into the dressing room before anyone could notice me. I closed the door shut and leaned my head against with with a small groan of frustration.

That's when I heard soft breathing behind me.

I jumped around, and, I admit shamefully, that I also let out a little squeak of surprise. Putting a hard look on my face, I quickly got into a defensive position and looked at the intruder's face to see a smirking Fang.

"You know, you don't look as threatening as usual with that dress on," he commented, tilting his head to the side while leaning back against the wall with his arms crossed.

I glared at him, straightening up. "What do you think you're doing in my dressing room?" I asked in an incredulous voice. "Where were you when I needed you to save me from Nudge? Huh? What do you have to say for yourself, mister?" I demanded, poking him in the chest with my finger.

He grabbed the hand I was jabbing into him and the my other one, putting them above my head as he flipped us around and pressed me against the wall.

"I say," he whispered in my ear, causing me to shiver before he continued, "that you look absolutely beautiful in that dress."

I felt my face heat up into an embarrassing blush. He smiled smugly and rested his forehead on mine, looking into my eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked quietly, trying to calm my red cheeks from him being so close to me. I didn't even bother struggling to release my hands since I knew Fang wouldn't let go since he had that Fang-like determination in his eyes.

"You," he replied, lightly kissing the tip of my nose.

My heart stuttered in my chest. Stupid heart. Why can't you beat normally like other hearts? Oh, right. You're genetically-enhanced.

"Be my girlfriend," Fang breathed, brushing his lips over my right eye, causing it to close. He then lightly kissed my eyelid.

I hesitantly shook my head, barely able to breathe. Who knew Fang could be so seductive?

"Please?" he asked in a cute tone, running his lips over my other eye. Both my eyes were closed now. Oh, god. Since when did he have a 'cute' voice?

Swallowing thickly, I squeaked out a 'No.' Only Fang could make me squeak.

He brought down my hands to my side and twined our fingers while placing his forehead against mine again. "Why not?" I heard him say.

I opened my eyes to stare into his dark ones that were flecked with gold. Racking my brain, I tried to think of another reason, no matter how insignificant it would be.

"You know that Nudge will constantly be saying, 'I told you so!'" Okay... In my defense, Fang has the dreamiest eyes ever...

He gave me an amused smile with slightly raised eyebrows.

"Well, she _is_ right."

* * *

**darknite47: Lol. I just hate it when people have Fang pov's, but then make him un-Fang-like, so I wanted him to be lovesick, yet, you know, Fang... Yeah. That probably made no sense at all, but whatever. My idol for Fang pov's is definitely Phoenix Fanatic :D Awesome stories~**

**S1lv3r3agl3: I begged. They flat out refused without a bat of their eyes... Yeah. I fail. I should learn bambi-eyes from Angel and Nudge... But ARGH! I NEEEED THE BOOK! Iggy _might _find the journal. I never even thought about that possibility before xD Maybe it'll happen in the last chapter... But that's a loooong way off. Only 98 chapters to go~ And one of your fav's for a minute? D: Can't it at least be an hour? xD jkj :D Even a second would be great ^^**

* * *

**— The Girl Who Fakes Her Smiles—**


	5. Away

**— The Girl Who Fakes Her Smiles —**

* * *

**So I started high school two days ago. I'm slightly less lost now ^^ On the upside, I'm taking Creative Writing Class (BOO-YAH! WRITING!) and Guitar class (BOO-YAH! GUITARS!). So I'm pretty happy. Even though I don't have a lunch period... Eh. I'll live.**

**But you know what this means... Not frequent updates. Though, I will update :)**

* * *

**Summary: Max used to have so many reasons running through her head about why she and Fang weren't meant for each other. She thought of them at random places and at random times. Whenever or wherever, Fang had an answer. Based off of NeonSyzygy's 101 Reasons.**

* * *

_-x 101 Oneshots x-_

* * *

**Reason 4 - Away**

"Bull's eye!" Gazzy cried, victoriously lifting his plastic bow in the air and stomping his feet on the tan carpet.

Nudge glared venomously at the young pyro, flames dancing wildly in her eyes. "I'm going to aim a punch on your eye! That'll definitely be a bull's eye!" she yelled, yanking the plastic, suction-cup arrow from the middle of her forehead. She then began chasing a hysterically laughing Gazzy while threateningly holding a sparkly lip gloss tube in her hand.

Iggy was crouched in the corner of the room while fiddling with a suspicious bundle of colorful wires. A few curses erupted occasionally from the same corner, usually after a shower of sparks.

Angel was on the couch, innocently brushing her angel bear's fur. Though it seemed like she was fully absorbed in the action, if you looked a little closer, there was a small crease in between her eyebrows which meant she was focusing on something, most likely reading someone's mind. She raised her head and cutely batted her eyes at me.

I sat on the couch with my legs crossed indian-style while leaning on the couch cushions, watching the flock's antics and the TV, simultaneously. Fang sat beside me, his arm was casually slung behind me.

As a ridiculously long and annoying commercial for some type of car dealer came up, interrupting the TV show we were watching, my mind wandered.

This is a 24/7 kind of job. Being the leader of the flock is hard. I don't get much time to myself since I have to watch over the others. It's not something I can take a break from whenever I wish.

As the thought came to me, I frowned slightly. Fang noticed since he was also disinterested by the advertisement, and raised a questioning eyebrow at me.

"I have to watch over the flock, so when would we get time alone?" I asked, turning to him.

He paused, searching my face for something before giving me a small smile and leaning back as if saying, 'That's an easy one.'

"I'm sure Iggy would be happen to take over for a while," Fang stated, staring deliberately at the ceiling while thinking.

He then lowered his gaze and shot me a slightly wider grin before adding, "Or you know, Angel."

* * *

**Darknite47: Like mine? Noooo! Phoenix Fanatic's is incomparable to mine. Hers is way too amazing on the amazing chart. Mine isn't even on the chart if hers is there lol. But noo.. I haven't read Nevermore. But I know it's going to be Fax :p**

**Adalyn333: LOL! And I thought you wrote mall, and I was like 'wahhh? Whatchu tryin' ta say?' Then I saw the little space in the first 'l' and I'm like 'ohhh.' Yeah. We totally think the same way. Lol. Thanks. I can't ruin a great fanfic like 101 Reasons, so I must make it good enough :)**

* * *

**— The Girl Who Fakes Her Smiles—**


	6. Love

**— The Girl Who Fakes Her Smiles—**

* * *

**Aye, sexy lady! Wop! Wop! Wop! GANGNAM STYLE! Koreans ftw ;)**

* * *

**Summary: Max used to have so many reasons running through her head about why she and Fang weren't meant for each other. She thought of them at random places and at random times. Whenever or wherever, Fang had an answer. Based off of _NeonSyzygy'_s _101_ _Reasons_.**

* * *

_-x 101 Oneshots x-_

* * *

**Reason 5 - Love**

"FANG! Get out of here!" I shouted, pointing my finger at the door while my cheeks flamed with anger and a hint of embarrassment.

He analyzed me with his intense, dark eyes from his spot against my bedroom wall, casually tilting his head to the side. Then, he stuck his tongue out at me.

"OUT!"

He chuckled, shaking his head and causing his hair to swish. He looked up at me through his fringe. A small grin threatened to overtake his lips.

I stomped over to stop in front of him. Pushing an accusing finger into his chest, I asked in a hiss, "How. Long. Were. You. Here."

Fang placed a large hand over mine. "Long enough."

My jaw dropped in horror as realization flushed through my mind.

He. Saw. Me. _Undress. __  
_

I was on the verge of a hysterical meltdown which would have consisted of punching everything and everyone in sight when Fang started talking in a conversational tone.

"Don't worry," he assured me, patting my shoulder and grinning. "I didn't see much."

"Oh..." I said, deflating the slightest until one word from his response jolted me back to my former hysteria.

"_Much?_"

He shrugged. "Well, it's not my fault you just came in and started whipping off your clothes. I barely had time to turn around. You should check if someone's in here before you starting stripping," he said condescendingly, raising his eyebrows.

"You... You turned around?" I looked at him hopefully.

He shot me a sardonic grin. "You didn't raise any perverts."

"My pervertedness is just natural! Don't worry, Max! It's not your fault!" came Iggy's loud outcry, making us roll our eyes.

A relieved sigh broke through my lips as I placed myself next to Fang on the wall and slowly slid to the ground. I put my head in my hands as I tried to regain my composure. I heard Fang slide to the ground beside me.

"So... _The_ Maximum Ride wears hot pink underwear?"

"I'M SO GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Fang just bit his lip and tried to control his laughter, but his shoulders were shaking.

I glared at his hunched over figure before taking my hands and pushing him over. He fell to the floor, but gracefully twisted around so that he landed softly on the palms of his hands instead. He propped himself back and looked at me.

Shaking my head in disgust, I asked in a low, scathing voice, "You want me to be your girlfriend? Please. How do you even know I love you?"

Fang gave me a cheesy grin.

"Because you asked that."

* * *

**Say it with me. AWWWWWWWWWWW. Yeah. I rewrote this chapter in only a hour (a new record!). I didn't really like the old one... So, yup.**

**Love you reveiwers :) Normally, I would respond to your reviews, but internet is acting funky and I can't see them, and I'm feeling lazy. **

**Buhhhht.**

**Shoutout to Queen of Air and Darkness for following me on me onto Maximum Ride fandom! Yew awesome, gurrl.**

* * *

**— The Girl Who Fakes Her Smiles—**


	7. Dylan

**— The Girl Who Fakes Her Smiles—**

* * *

**I like this rewritten chapter better than the last one :3 It's pretty good for being written in thirty minutes (give or take. I had to take a break in the middle to go chase my dog back into the house since she didn't want to leave the backyard... Good times... Or bad times should I say...). So. **

**I hope you guys like it :D**

* * *

**Summary: Max used to have so many reasons running through her head about why she and Fang weren't meant for each other. She thought of them at random places and at random times. Whenever or wherever, Fang had an answer. Based off of _NeonSyzygy_'s _101_ _Reasons_.**

* * *

_-x 101 Oneshots x-_

* * *

**Reason 6 - Dylan**

"-course it's legal! The government doesn't know about mutants like us, so they weren't able to add it to their list of laws. We should _totally _able allowed to run for president," I argued lightly, shutting my eyes and comfortably leaning my head against Fang's shoulder.

His arm wrapped around my waist to keep us steady on the tree branch as he answered, "But I don't think they'd want someone like you in the race."

"And why not?" I asked him slowly in a deceptively calm voice.

Fang, being Fang and my best friend of my whole life, picked out the threat concealed under my even tone, quite easily, yet he still answered with, "Because you'd be a dictator. The U.S. doesn't really appreciate dictators."

Only Fang would be allowed to say that. If it were anyone else, they would already be crumpled into a heap on the ground eight feet below the branch we were currently on.

"I am so not a dictator," I stated, poking Fang's bicep blindly. "I run a Maxocra-"

I stopped my sentence as an uncomfortable feeling prickled at the back of my neck. It's the feeling I get whenever I'm being _watched._

"What?" Fang asked teasingly, questioning my silence. "Just now realizing that the term Maxocracy is equal to the word dictatorship?"

My eyes flew open, and they immediately started to scan the area through the breaks in the canopy of leaves. Fang noticed the tension and alertness in me, so he started to search too.

"So, tell me again. What are we looking for?"

An irritated sigh escaped from my lips as I found the person that was staring at us.

"Dylan," I muttered, slumping against Fang's side once more. His arm came back around me, this time, more protective and territorial than casual. Pft, men.

Looking up at Fang's face, I saw that his jaw was slightly clenched, and that his eyes were slightly narrowed from underneath his messy, dark fringe as he glared at the one-and-a-half year old, avian-human mutant, otherwise known as Dylan.

I smirked slightly as I watched Fang continue his staredown with Dylan who seemed to have noticed and started to retaliate.

Then, a brilliant idea came to mind. Or should I say, reason.

"Dylan's in love with me," I claimed to him, tilting my head innocently and batting my eyelashes. In Max and Fang language, the actions meant, '_Whatcha gonna do about it?_'

Fang slowly turned to me with a small, strained smile on his lips. "He's got good taste," he said. Then, the fake smile slowly stretched to a full-blown, eye-blinding, real one with a triumphant glint in his dark eyes.

And in our language, that meant, '_Hah._'

* * *

**Hah. Max got pwned.**

**darknite47: I should check that out ;D But yes. Kpop is pretty awesome. Kdramas are just as great if not better :DDDD**

**Miss Anon: Give her a look of horror for me, too: D: Well, I guess that's be hypocritical of me... I only watched it a few days ago xD Yay! You like the rewrite ^^**

**Queen of Air Darkness: You make me feel awl warm and fuzzy inside with your comment :D Though, ALL comments make me extremely happy ^^ and THANK YOU! (Even though I already owe you. Now I owe you even more. Lalalala~)**

* * *

**— The Girl Who Fakes Her Smiles—**


	8. Flock II

**— The Girl Who Fakes Her Smiles—**

* * *

**Finallyyyyy! A new chapter where you guys haven't seen anything about. I think this one's a bit funny. A bit. Little. Teenie. -tries not to blow up self's ego- **

* * *

**Summary: Max used to have so many reasons running through her head about why she and Fang weren't meant for each other. She thought of them at random places and at random times. Whenever or wherever, Fang had an answer. Based off of ****_NeonSyzygy_****'s ****_101 _****_Reasons_****.**

* * *

_-x 101 Oneshots x-_

* * *

**Reason 7 - Flock II**

"Well, how about we take that pretty little knife and shove it down your throat? You think you'll heal from that?" Iggy taunted, taking a threatening step towards Holden who was puffing up his chest to make himself look bigger. Though, despite him being near the same age as the strawberry blonde pyro, he was still the size of a twelve year old boy at 5'2 while Iggy was at least a full foot taller.

"I could, but could you?" Holden countered, poking Iggy's chest with a pale, bony finger.

Uh, oh.

Iggy was just about to pummel the skinny, scar-covered starfish-like boy (how's that for alliteration?)— one hand fisted in his t-shirt, easily lifting him a few inches off the floor and the other pulled back, ready to fly towards Holden's wide-eyed face— when Fang and I simultaneously barked out, "Let him go."

I glanced at Fang from my peripheral vision to see him staring at Iggy with a stiff jaw.

When Iggy didn't let go, I sighed, "Come on, Igs. Don't start."

After a tense moment with both of the flocks' members ready to break the two apart (or join the fight and take sides), Iggy's hand unclenched. A relieved breath I didn't realize I was holding, escaped my lips as Holden's feet touched the floor, once again.

The two flocks went back into their slightly-forced conversation on our walk back to the hotel while Fang and I hung back a bit.

Fang ran a hand down his face. "We really need to resolve the tension between our flocks," he muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Mhmm," I agreed wearily as I watched as Kate, the asian girl in Fang's flock with the amazing hair, easily stopped another conflict between Ratchet and Nudge by flicking their foreheads, causing them to reel back from her strength. Those two have been at each other ever since we saved the world since Ratchet had sensitive hearing, and Nudge's incessant rambling was sometimes too much for his ears.

"Hey, you want to go get some angel wings before we get back to the hotel?" came Fang's random question.

I raised an eyebrow at him while a small smile tugged at my lips, remembering the french pastry we both liked because it had the word 'wings' in the name. And the fact that it was covered with powdered sugar.

"Su—" I stopped, blinking before sighing again. "No. I've got to stay with the flock. It won't be good if I disappear right after we save the world."

Fang rolled his eyes. "Come on. Thirty minutes won't make them worry. You can tell them where you'll be anyways."

I gave him a dry look. "I believe you've forgotten that you have your own flock now." Before he answered, I added, "By the way, that's my next reason."

Fang shrugged before grabbing my wrist and dragging me off to some local, french cafe. He looked down at me with a smug smirk, "It's not like they'll mind. Plus, this gives us an excuse to join them together."

"Ow! You flicked me again! Do you know how hard you flick? Why didn't you flick Ratchet, too? You're picking favorites because he's in your flock, aren't you? You're lucky I like your hair! It's all pretty and shiny and naturally-gorgeous— all the things I want my hair to be! Do you think Max'll let me go to a hairdresser here? I want to see if a french hairstylist can do better than an American one and— OW! STOP FLICKING ME!"

"Yes. Because we _so _need four more people to trigger Nudge's motor mouth," I drawled sarcastically.

"I think we'll live."

* * *

**miss. anonymous: I was your first shoutout? That's awesome! I remember when I got my first one *-* -reminisces- Hmmm.. I actually just randomly thought it up... And now I'm actually thinking about that idea xD THANKS FOR REVIEWING! **

**darknite47: Lol. Ikr. *o* I just saw a video with prison inmates of Cebu dancing to Gangnam Style XDDD Hilarious :3**

**Queen of Air and Darkness: Awh, man. Whatchu want me to do? o.O lol. Maxangese? Hmm. Maybe Mafangeese? lol or it can be called "We're-so-close-we-don't-need-words-so-we'll-talk'to-each-other-with-look-while-everyone-watches-with-annoyance." Yeah. That's definitely what it's called :3**

* * *

**— The Girl Who Fakes Her Smiles —**


	9. Names

**— The Girl Who Fakes Her Smiles—**

* * *

**There's a somewhat bad word in there... Don't worry. It's not _too _bad since it's not spelt completely right. Anyways, you'll learn about it in health class eventually. **

* * *

**Summary: Max used to have so many reasons running through her head about why she and Fang weren't meant for each other. She thought of them at random places and at random times. Whenever or wherever, Fang had an answer. Based off of ****_NeonSyzygy_****'s ****_101 _****_Reasons_****.**

* * *

_-x 101 Oneshots x-_

* * *

**Reason 8 - Names**

Max lay on the dark bed, her legs splayed out carelessly with Ella's touch e-reader in her hands. Beside her was Fang sitting neatly with one leg folded underneath him, the other hanging off the edge, and his sleek, black laptop on his lap.

"Oh, god," Max groaned in distaste, eyes flicking back and forth as she drank in the e-reader's contents despite the horrid things that were being displayed because she just wasn't able to put it down.

"What are these people thinking? Percabeth? Bedward? Kale? Kale is a vegetable..." she drifted off before rambling again about the abominations of the celebrity and fictional world with the occasional eye roll and snort mixed in. Her frivoulous babbling went on for so long, Fang stopped giving her dirty looks every five minutes. It was extended to thirty minute intervals.

Though, when her seemingly non-stop, Nudge-like jabber ceased, Fang's ears were sighing with relief yet curious as to what could have stopped Max's somewhat-hyper chattering. Then, Max began to explode with howls of laughter, promptly letting the e-reader slip out of her hands and plummet towards the floor.

Fang's hand reached out to catch the e-reader before giving Max another dirty look (ohh...three minutes before scheduled...). He tossed it beside her hysterically-rolling-with-laughter figure and returned his gaze to his blog, fingers flying across the keys once more as he attempted to ignore Max's antics.

It didn't work out so well. Especially when she started to thrash around spastically, limbs flying everywhere and dangerously close to knocking Fang's laptop to the ground.

He sighed, giving his blog a remorseful look before shutting it and placing it on the ground beside his feet to keep it from harm. Fang turned to Max and raised an eyebrow, telling her to let him in on the joke.

She giggled with a giddy smile on her flushed face. "I can't believe they," she choked out between laughs, 'they' being the fans, "smushed the names Peeta and Katniss together to get..." she paused for drama effect.

"_Peeniss_!" she hooted, body once again consumed with laughter as she slapped her hand against the dark blankets.

Fang let out a derisive snort and an eye roll before picking up his laptop and letting his fingers continue their whirlwind of creativity.

"Can you stop that?" he asked with a hint of exasperation, referring to the hand that was repeatedly abusing his comforters. "I'd rather go to sleep with a _non_-holey blanket, thank you very much."

Max paused thoughtfully, ignoring his sarcasm and staring distantly into the ceiling of Fang's room.

"People are going to smush our own names together, like _Mang_, aren't they?" she wondered aloud, pursing her lips in distaste.

Fang didn't falter in his typing, answering the question and reason casually as if he'd already come across this topic before.

"Most likely. But I think Fax sounds better."

"Huh. Never thought about that. _Fax_," Max said experimentally, letting the word roll off her tongue to see how it sounded.

"And guess what?"

"Hmmm?" she murmured absently.

"I know a store that supports Fax."

"Really? What store?"

"Staples."

* * *

**Because, you know... Staples sells fax machines and fax paper and all other FAX related items?**

**-waits for the 'ohhhhh''s-**

**VampiresExplodeInLight: I'll get Kate to back off if you keep reviewing ;D **

**Queen of Air and Darkness: Lol. My friend, I believe we call that a 'delayed reaction' XD Don't worry. That's what happens to us when we get old. It's perfectly normal... Lol. I pumped my fist and went 'Yeah!' when you said 'Yes!' XDDD**

**miss. anonymous: I don't think so. Ratchet ish mine )O Lol. When I skimmed over Angel (the book. I skimmed because I couldn't bear to read it all over again o.o), I realized how awesome he was. So yeah. He's mine. Nudge can have Iggy. Lol... Natchet... Sounds like 'hatchet' xD**

**soccergirl101: Thanks! Before in the first chappie, I said it was going to be random... But now that I look at my past chapters, it's too random. I don't even know if they're supposed to be how they are. They're all in different times, before or after, I don't know... Yeah. Don't really need to focus on that. It'll all come together in the end. Just think of them as separate oneshots pretty much (except when the Fang journal comes in). But thanks for reviewing and telling me :)**

**Whosaidblondescan'tread: Holeh crap. That... was the most random review I've ever gotten xD Hmm... Never took Obama as a cheese-stealer. We should alert the press. :O Thanks for adding my story ^^ My other story was All New under a different, now-not-being-used account. and Yes, I will check out the forum ^^ Even though I have no idea what a forum is... Details, details.**

**TANKS TUS! (Max and Fang have their own language, I have mine.)**

* * *

**— The Girl Who Fakes Her Smiles —**


	10. Age

**— The Girl Who Fakes Her Smiles—**

* * *

**Whoa, it feels like I haven't updated in forever. In my defense, my power was out for fifteen days. But then again, I had, like, half of this written up already... (Lol, I laughed once I read the ending because I forgot what I wrote, and I think it's funny... :D Heehee, I actually like this one I wrote ^^)**

**So. How ya'll doin'? I'm okay...**

**Oh yeah.**

**Happy Turkey Day. :) If any of you are actually on fanfiction today...**

* * *

**Summary: Max used to have so many reasons running through her head about why she and Fang weren't meant for each other. She thought of them at random places and at random times. Whenever or wherever, Fang had an answer. Based off of ****_NeonSyzygy_****'s ****_101 _****_Reasons_****.**

* * *

_-x 101 Oneshots x-_

* * *

**Reason 9 - Age**

A frown was threatening to completely overcome my face as the _third _old couple shot disapproving glances at me with Fang's overly-large sweatshirt on. I inhaled deeply through my nose before slow letting it blow out of my lips, watching the cold air swirl around wildly with my continuous breath to distract myself.

"Children these days," an old lady in a green tracksuit tsk'ed to her banana-yellow-tracksuit-clad friend as the two speed-walked past. "It's like they _want_ everyone to know they're ripping each others' clothes off."

My eyes bugged out incredulously, and my breath was caught in my throat as I heard the comment causing me to stop in my tracks to go into a bought of coughing that racked my chest.

_Ripping each other's clothes off?! Is it so bad to be wearing a friend's hoodie?! How the hell do they know this isn't mine anyways?_ I thought and asked in disbelief, attempting to stop my hacking breaths by bending over and putting my hands on my knees.

"Hey, are you all right, young lady?" a middle-aged man asked in a kind voice, gently patting my back.

"I- I'm good," I wheezed out, squeezing my eyes tight to try and ignore the pain in my lungs.

"You should dress a little warmer when you-" the man cut off mid-sentence.

I pried open an eye to see the man giving me a disapproving frown. He shook his head and walked away as if warning me wasn't worth the trouble.

"What the hell?" I gasped and stared after the man's retreating back before clutching my ribs.

* * *

My swing jerked around erratically as I angrily kicked at the ground, not bothering with the usual and smooth, back-and-forth action and too filled with irritation at the former events.

"Couldn't even warn me like a regular adult would once he saw the sweatshirt, huh?" I fumed, glowering darkly at the overly-large, dark gray hoodie sleeves that covered my hands.

I suddenly jumped to my feet, making the swing bump harmlessly against the back of my legs. Then, I began to tug viciously at the hem of the sweatshirt, trying to pull it off.

"If I take this off, will you be a moral person? Huh? Isn't it your guys' job to caution me and stuff? Huh? Huh? What will you do then? Would it make a difference?" I shouted to the inside of the hoodie as I struggled to get it off, only managing to get my arms and hair tangled with my t-shirt riding up dangerously high.

"Argh!" I screamed in frustration, jumping up and down with my upper body still stuck in the sweatshirt and the earlier events finally getting to me.

"You know, if you wanted to give me a show like that, we could have gone somewhere a little more private," a voice remarked patronizingly.

"Shut up, and just get this off of me, Fang!" I hollered, thrashing my arms pointedly.

He chuckled and murmured a quick, "That's what she said," before, without any noise, calmly tugging the hoodie away from beside me.

I took in a deep breath of fresh air, previously just moments away from claustrophobia and kicking Fang to death.

Then, I started choking again.

"God, why is the air so cold?" I muttered, coughing into my arm.

"Because it's cold outside, little one," Fang answered in a deeper-than-usual voice.

I backhanded him in the stomach before plopping down onto the swing.

Fang let out a dramatic 'oomph!' before falling back onto the park's grass, clutching his stomach as if in agony.

"Why the abuse? I thought you loved me," he moaned, rolling around on the floor. Then, a smile creeped onto his face.

"I thought you loooooved me." Fang laid on his back and spread his arms wide open, looking up at me from the dying grass. "_This_ much."

"Do you just have a wish to die today?" I hissed, kicking his leg as he started to laugh.

After a few more chuckles from him and a few acts of violence from me, he stood up and sat in the swing beside me. It was silent for a moment as I hugged myself for warmth before he asked me the dreaded question.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I muttered, rubbing my biceps with my hands.

He sighed and moved to stand in front of me. Fang then took my hands and pulled me onto my feet. He shrugged off his beloved leather jacket and placed it on my shoulders before grabbing one of my hands and leading me toward the town.

We walked silently into the town. He didn't pester me about the thing that was bothering me, but I was uncomfortable with not telling him something. Eventually, I broke.

"Okay. Well, some old couples kept giving me weird looks," I admitted, creasing the space between my eyebrows.

"Is that a surprise?" Fang asked, look at me. "We, you know, _have wings_," he whispered dramatically.

I gave him the death glare. "I mean, they were giving me strange looks because I was wearing your jacket." Then, it dawned on me.

"And I'm wearing another one of yours. Dammit," I mumbled, unlacing my hand from his to take off the jacket when he grabbed it again, stopping me.

He raised his eyebrow. "And suddenly you care about what some old people think? What happened to the Max that defied anything that came out of an adult's mouth? The one that actually said not to trust any grown ups?"

My lips pursed, and I looked at the ground. "I don't like disappointment or disapproval," I admitted.

"Well, what are they disapproving of?" Fang asked before adding, "Wait, how the hell did they know you were wearing my jacket?"

I shrugged helplessly, continuing our walk. "I don't know. Maybe they think we're not ready. I mean, we are only fifteen. A lot of people actually would say that we're too young to be together."

"I'd be happy to wait," he stated nonchalantly, swinging our hands back and forth between our bodies.

I gave him a disbelieving look before sputtering, "What? You'd want to wait? What happened to the Fang that says we should go out now?"

"Oh," he raised his eyebrows at me. "So, you don't want me to wait? All right then," he drifted off before scanning the area around us. All of a sudden, he pointed at a pretty redhead standing in front of a sleazy-looking hot dog stand. "Then, it's fine if I go ask her out?"

"What?!" I yelled before punching his arm furiously. "You little-!"

I stopped myself from cursing him to the deepest depths of hell once I saw the smirk on his face and the teasing glint in his eye.

"Jealous, are we?" he asked in a light voice.

My face went aflame with fury and embarrassment as I turned away from him, crossing my arms and muttering sullenly, "You're going to be waiting a _long_ time, buddy."

* * *

**darknite47: lol when my aunt saw the video she was like, "that's terrible" but then kept watching because it's just that hilarious :D**

** : WHAAATT? RATCHET DIES? I LOVE HIM! NOOOOOO! Btw: I never read Nevermore... I refuse to unless I own the book. I believe I've said this before, just not sure if I have on this story... lol. sea anenome?**

**Whosaidblondescan'tread: Oh mai. That's a lot of ice-cream (lol, that's all I can really respond with because you're comment was a little disorienting with its randomness xD) But I wish I had the guts to talk to a hot stranger :O (Preferably the Fang-look-alike at my school, but he's older than me :/) Lol. Madge. Wait, what's Madge supposed to be? I think of the girl in Hunger Games and then Max and Nudge together... Disturbing...  
**

**Adalyn333: Wut's 'ship' supposed to be? :O I've heard of it... definitely, but I don't really know what it means... And no probs :D I live to make people's days... unless it requires my death then hell no.**

**Queenie: *jumps up and down (like Max did in this chapter) and points at Queenie* I made you laugh! I made you laugh! I made the ice queen laugh! Ahahahaha! -composes self- Okay. But thank you :D I never even realized that until you told me lol Me: 1 Other Fanfictioners who attempted to do what I did: 0 :D**

**Twinni: LOL! YOUR SISTER THINKS YOU WANT AN INCESTY RELATIONSHIP XDDDDDDD Lol. Max is a lucky girl for having such a hormonal guy for a boyfriend. -swoons- Boom! I live for dat boom, bro. Heh. Obama won. :D Hmm.. Maybe I'll get Queenie to write the president thing for me... So she'll never leave fanfiction )D -hint hint Queenie- **

**GALE FTW SUCKAS! Bai.**

* * *

******— The Girl Who Fakes Her Smiles—**


	11. Bai Bai

**Okay. Okay. Okay.**

**I'm absolutely horrible.**

**This... is the dreaded AN chapter. I've done this before on my other account for the same story... And I'm doing it again. But with different contents.**

**I'm giving up on this. **

**I really do love this idea with a different little scene for each cute little reason made up by NeonSyzygy, but I can't keep up with it anymore. It's too much work, and I'm losing some interest in fanfiction... Or, Maximum Ride fanfiction really. All the Max Ride fanfics have such OOC characters. I mean, I enjoy the plot and everything, but the characters aren't in character and you could easily change the names and not have any impact. Yeah. I'm liking Wattpad a bit more...**

**So yeah. I'm somewhat ditching fanfiction for Wattpad. **

**So sorry. Seriously.**

**But if anyone wants to adopt this, feel free to (of course, I'll do background check ups and I want some credit :P)**

**Again, I'm sorry. Don't kill me. I deserve to live (well, not really, but please?)**

**So. Bai.**

**Btw, this is still Ira Night, Truth Be Told I'm Lying, as well as The Girl Who Fakes Her Smiles. I just changed my username.. again :)**

**Ttylz y'all. I'll see you around. Maybe.**


End file.
